This invention relates to a luggage carrier and more particularly to a flexible hinge and closure member for use on a luggage carrier.
A large majority of luggage carriers such as roof-top carriers and small trailers include metal hinges or connecting rods which serve not only as hinges but also as closure members. If the metal rods become dislodged during use, the rods become dangerous road debris.
A further disadvantage in the conventional hinges for luggage carriers is that the hinges between the bottom and upper portions of the carrier must be substantially straight to enable the rods to be extended therethrough. The requirement that the hinges be straight dictates that the configuration of the carrier be generally box-like or aerodynamically inefficient.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a flexible hinge and closure member for a luggage carrier.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a luggage carrier including flexible lacing cables which secure the lower ends of the side walls of the cover of the carrier to the lower portion of the carrier.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a luggage carrier for a vehicle which is durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.